


He Knew

by Blotusflower



Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Best Friends, Complete, DO NOT COPY, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: Takes place before Little Angel, A short tale on how Raoul knew from the start that Lucille wasn't truly his. I Do Not Own Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris or its characters.





	He Knew

From the moment they met at kids, Raoul knew Lucille was something special.

She was a ray of sunshine that had miraculously appeared in his life. He was too young to know at that time, she would change his entire world.

Years passed, they went their separate ways. He sold goods to the towns' folk while Lucille entranced them with her voice earning the girl a title as their angel. Through all circumstances, they remained friends despite their busy lives.

On occasion, an argument or two would occur, but it never affected their friendship. Raoul admired Lucille and loved her more than anything, but somehow he knew in his heart someone else was meant for the angel.

How could the naïve man have known that the person wasn't even human at all.

Due to Raoul's tomfoolery, Francoeur was born.

A kind, sensitive flea with a heart of gold and voice smoother than silk. Those who saw him called the flea a monster, no one understood his true nature that was until he met Lucille.

Like the others, the angel was terrified believing the rumors spread from the cowardly town folk. But upon hearing his voice, Lucille felt for the creature and took the flea in, giving him a brand new start.

Having Francoeur, was risky for both Lucille, Raoul and their friends. But nevertheless, they protected him, almost losing him in the process. Raoul had never seen Lucille in so much pain, her tears like the falling rain that drenched the earth as they huddled in a rowboat to shore. His arms wrapped around her as she gripped Francoeur's hat tightly in her hands.

He knew the flea had left a special imprint on her heart, it was seen as Lucille's eyes brightened when she discovered Francoeur had survived the chaos. She thanked Raoul, many a time for his efforts in protecting the flea and in return Lucille gave Raoul her heart.

But he knew it wasn't wholeheartedly.

The pair went on many dates which mostly included a simple picnic or a stroll around the town. They didn't kiss or flirt in fact nothing really had changed except Lucille's behavior. When the pair had conversations, Raoul would talk about his business while his angel would go on and on about Franceour.

At first, it was just about how childish and clumsy he was, considering the flea did live with Lucille and her aunt. Eventually, she began talking more about the flea as if he was a man. Raoul noticed how her lips would curve in a smile as the angel talked, a light blush appeared on Lucille's face along with a longing look in her eyes.

She spoke in utter adoration and love something the man knew wasn't for him.

Raoul went home cursing to himself at how selfish he was for attempting to keep her as his. Lucille loved the flea it was obvious and by the way, she spoke Franceour had matured immensely.

He needed to know, did the flea love her in return. If so like a gentlemen Raoul would let her go with the one his angel truly loved.

He couldn't recall whether it was a Tuesday or Thursday when Raoul found himself knocking on Lucille's door. He knew she wasn't home, but her aunt and Franceour were. His angel's aunt opened the door allowing her niece's boyfriend inside, she was curious about his arrival but thought nothing of it as he roamed the hall to Franceour's room.

He saw the flea with a serious expression on his face tapping wildly on the keys of the piano. Raoul was in shock, Franceour was completely focused, writing down a note or two as the keys played on. It had only been two and a half years, the flea acted human no trace of the former other than his appendages which had some muscle and a dark tone to them.

The man cleared his throat surprising Franceour a little before the flea smiled and took his hand, inviting the man inside the room. He showed Raoul his dozens of music sheets filled with notes, the man wasn't into music much, but was very impressed by Franceour's compositions.

The flea truly had a gift.

A spark of jealousy shot through Raoul, but he sustained it and pushed the papers aside asking Franceour if he cared about Lucille. The flea chirped not facing him, but the piano had a song entitled "My Heart and Sorrow". Raoul began reading the lyrics placed above, the whole song was a confession for his angel and the flea's feelings about her being with another.

Raoul felt his mind go blank and left the house to his own.

They loved each other, he knew it from the start and the man knew what to do next.

Raoul appeared once again at Lucille's home and he sat down to talk with her confessing how it would be better to remain friends.

The angel shed tears as Franceour came in from the next room having heard the conversation. Raoul led him to the crying young woman and combined their hands before leaving for the door not daring to look back.

Now here Raoul was three years later dressed finely in a black tux a bottle of sparkling cider in front of him. He had been the best man at their wedding and was watching the pair dance the night away.

Crowds huddled dancing alongside the newlyweds with happiness and good wishes.

Despite his pain, the man gave the bride and groom a thumbs-up. Then, Lucille in a stunning white wedding dress walked over with her new husband.

She embraced Raoul whispering a thank you, Franceour chirped happily patting him on the shoulder.

He then gently took Lucille's hand and guided his wife back to the floor.

Raoul watched the newlyweds leave, for a moment imaging himself in the flea's place. For the first time a tear fell from his eye, yes he knew from the start that Lucille was never meant to be with him.

But no matter what in the name of their friendship, he would always be there when she needed him.

Because Raoul loved Lucille and he would never stop loving her.


End file.
